


you're the ocean in my veins

by byronicmusings



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Falling In Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Introspection, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Self-Doubt, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronicmusings/pseuds/byronicmusings
Summary: Geralt falls in love with Jaskier's eyes.Beautiful,he thinks.I want to make you mine.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	you're the ocean in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song [exist for love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQvoxyW7h7E&ab_channel=kuromiqa) by AURORA. please go give it a listen if you can! it perfectly encapsulates the dreamy/falling in love vibes i was going for.

Cool cerulean tones remind him of the ocean, deep and inviting, hidden depths that draw him in. Eyes crinkled with laughter wash gently over him like warm waves on sand. Coaxes him out of his hardened husk of a man. In the golden rays of the sun it sparkles like sapphires, gleams and catches on the light like jewels in the sky. In his world of darkness and death and decay it shines like a beacon in the night. _Beautiful,_ he thinks. _I want to make you mine._

He hasn’t felt like this before, an emotion so compelling and strong. It leaves him feeling disoriented, leaves the world receding in a hazy mist of fog. When those crystalline blues land on him it is enough to make everything else fall away. Everything except Jaskier, his gaze so full of sweetness and warmth like getting drunk on honey and wine. _Jaskier, Jaskier, Jaskier._ His name rolls off Geralt's tongue like a whispered prayer to the divine.

He knows he doesn’t deserve him, an ethereal rose in his field of rotting twigs and broken branches. He tries to keep his distance, tries not to corrupt the bard’s joyful heart with his own harsh cynicism and grimness. It is not in his nature, he tells himself. His heart is not capable of loving another. Killing is his sole purpose, a constructed mutant made only for slaying monsters. Jaskier is sunshine and open affection and fervent kisses beneath the rain. Geralt is cold stone and bloodied steel and teeth clenched in pain. 

Still the man sticks by his side. Walks with him through snow capped mountains and barren war torn fields and lush hills of green. He sings and smiles and skips and plucks nimbly at lute strings. They've travelled together for years. Geralt doesn’t understand why he never leaves. He expects Jaskier to one day see him as the monster he truly is. Expects Jaskier to finally pack up and walk away. Geralt tells him this once. _Oh, my dear darling witcher,_ he replies, a glint of sadness in his eyes. _I'm here to stay._

_I'm drowning_ , Geralt realizes. He finds himself sinking into the depths of the sea. Into pools of deep azure that follow him amongst the trees. He finds the water caressing him in a tender embrace. Smooth silk on his skin and lute calloused hands cradle his face. _Everything good in life seems to lead back to you._ He longs to jump into those shades of blue. Get lost in those vast caverns of lapis hue. Jaskier shimmers in the sunset and glistens under the stars. He wants to go close but still he strays far. Just a shadow of a doubt lingering at the door left ajar.

_I’ve never felt like this before_ , he confesses. _My heart knew that I couldn’t_. Jaskier shakes his head. _That’s wrong, my love_. He smiles. _It's been proven._

Down, down, down he descends. The current pulls at his chains. _You’re the fire in my blood_ , he rasps. _The ocean in my veins_. His fingers trace random patterns on unmarred skin. His lips ghost over fluttering eyelids with silent praise. The tide beckons to him in rhythmic movements. He closes his eyes and lets it engulf him. _C_ _ome take me away._

_Run into my arms_ , Jaskier says instead. 

_Yes darling_. He whispers back. 

He dives under the waves.


End file.
